The Lost Hope
by Lunathedemigod
Summary: Tobias is 9 years old when his mother disappears. Dive into the world of Divergent, and hear the real story of his mother's death and fake funeral from Tobias Eaton's perspective. *****IM PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO CONTINUE THIS*****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED****
1. Home

**Hey! It's Luna again! This is my new fan fiction featuring Tobias and his family when he was 9. This is when his mother dies, and how he gets over it! I'm sure you will like it as much as you like my fan fiction on percy jackson! READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>1. HOME<span>

I walk the streets of the Abnegation sector, perfect grey row houses with identical front yards. My life in this faction imprisons me, and I already know at 9 that my life will be here. I will have to stay, unsure of the safety the other factions can give me, I know I will be stuck here forever, walking in the shadow of my father; Marcus Eaton.

As I approach my house, I sit on the doorstep and wait: I am a few minutes early, and find myself gazing at the darkening sky. My mother taught me to cherish the moments of freedom and peace. She knows all the secrets that lie inside this seemingly perfect abnegation family; she knows of the father's who's knuckles she and I know better than his embrace. All these things create a barrier, I cannot possibly leave. But I could if I wanted to.

The way the system works inside the city is quite complicated, but I'm used to it. At 16, each child is allowed to choose another faction, or chooses to stay in the one they grew up in. This is always a hard choice for everyone, but it is the only way to get away. Anyway, let's hope I live until then; as I grow up, my father allows himself to hit me harder. I can see the greed in his eyes when he's left my face bruised. I think one day he might kill me, beating me to pulp. I wonder how he will cover up my death.

Then I realize it's been to long; but then it happens and I'm too late. My father opens the door and I turn around to be pushed onto the ground. He grabs my light grey shirt by the collar and drags me inside. He drops me on the floor and locks the door. Then he turns around, facing me. I know when my father is a monster. When he no longer hides it behind the mask of the good abnegation leader. I scramble back onto my feet, and at moment my mother comes running down the stairs.

"Marcus, you have no right to hit him now! He hasn't done anything!" My mother protests, standing in between my father and I. He doesn't seem to care; he violently pushes her to the side. I admire my mother; she has the courage to say something. I just stay in the corner, knowing he will focus back to me. I tightly close my eyes shut, hoping this will be all over soon. After a few seconds nothing happens, but I hear my mother screaming. I don't want to look but I open my eyes just enough to see what is going on. My mother is sprawled on the floor, my father hovering over her, his fist colliding with her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you thought of it below, and how I could continue, I'm sorta stuck here. : **


	2. Time is Counted

**Hey! Sorry haven't posted for quite a long time. Please check out my other fan fiction on Percy Jackson. Hope you enjoy this second chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>2. TIME IS COUNTED<p>

I turn my head the other way, not being able to look at this anymore. This is the most violent I've seen my dad in ages, and it scares me more then usual. I run upstairs and dive into my room, and slam the door behind me. I hide under the covers and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up to my father's gentle shakes. When I open my eyes, he sits on the edge of my bed. I can see the sunlight pouring in from the window; it must be morning. My eyes focus back on Marcus, whom I can see is wearing his 'daddy' mask. I get up groggily and sit my back to the wall. His face has no trace of anger and seems relaxed. I tense, knowing how my father's mind works. This is just the calm of a storm; he will soon blow up again.

We sit like this for a few more minutes, just eyeing each other until he calmly says, "Your mother was not next to me when I woke up. She has disappeared." He looks at me, and his smile fades. _The monster in on his way back_, I think. He stares at me, and I hold his gaze until I can't take it anymore and look down at the covers.

"You have some information you would like to share." He does not say this as a question, more as an order. And I find myself obeying. In a small quick voice I begin, "Mother came to me last night and…" She had told me to stay strong against my father, yet I won't share that, "…and she told me she would leave and find her way to the Merciless Mart and merge with the Candor." I don't dare look up again. I don't want to see his reaction. All of a sudden he gets up, and storms out of my room, leaving the door wide open.

It's a Saturday, and in Abnegation adults are not required to work, nor are children across all factions obliged to go to school. Today was a day to relax; yet I have never felt relaxed throughout my short life. Never. I don't think I ever will, especially with my mother no longer there to attempt in protecting me. If Marcus find's her, I don't want to even think about what he will do to her. A few minutes after my father and I's discussion, I hear a car engine. I briskly stand up and look out the little window and see the last glimpse of my father's grey abnegation car turn at the curve of our street.

He must be heading for the Merciless Mart, Candor headquarters, and he will claim he is doing it for his job, being part of the council in the city. He will wear his kind Abnegation mask he can lie so easily in. Something tells me that is not where my mother is, but I do not explore the thought. She wouldn't have lied to me anyway. I get downstairs and eat plain oatmeal for breakfast and drink a glass of milk before taking a shower. I take a cold shower, saving the warm water for other people like you should in Abnegation. I feel this life contains me, and I want to be free.

I stay at home and do my homework when my father's car slows to a stop in our driveway. I watch him from the shaft of light; my bedroom window, as he takes his keys out and opens the front door. I then plop down back in my chair and hear him violently slam the door shut. Instantly I know he is in a bad mood, and anything I will do will make it worse and will make him angry enough to hit me. I get up from my desk to close my bedroom door when I hear his rapid footsteps up the staircase and he bursts into my room. The look on his face is indescribable. I have never seen lines of worry on his forehead, or creases in his cheeks as he grimaces; he is for once genuinely worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you may be scared to put constructive comments, but please do! It will help me write, so please post a review!<strong>


End file.
